The Hybrids
by Mayanmoustache
Summary: Okay, is this thing on? Okay, you might wanna sit down, because this is a lot to take in. Minecraft is not a video game, but another dimension that Notch and Herobrine created together. But Notch trapped Herobrine inside, and took credit for minecraft as the creator of the "video game". Cupa, along with other mob hybrids, struggle to survive in the world and clear Hero's name.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sleeping in a hammock made of vines and leaves is not as easy as it sounds. Cupa should know. She'd done it every night in her life, except for one night, when her father Herobrine had invited her to visit his mansion. It had been sorta good and sorta bad, since the mansion was totally awesome, but she'd had to spend a whole weekend away from her pack. But her pack wasn't a pack of wolves. It was a pack of creepers. Yes, Cupa knew that her whole life took place in a "video game" called Minecraft. Occasionally miners with diamond weapons would attack their camp, but it only took a few explosions to get rid of them, and her creepers never really died, even when they exploded. They were immortal, and so was Cupa. As a result, she had a perfect army that could keep fighting, even when they went down. Also, many of the miners dropped their diamond swords, and her father had given her creepers the ability to have inventories of their own, and they could hold the swords with their cute little creeper feet.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a blinding black flash flared in the corner of her eye. She turned to see a figure with blue jeans, a cycan t-shirt, and blank white eyes. The figure would've sent a miner running home with a yellow stain on their pants, but Cupa recognized it as _him._ THE one and only...

"Daddyihaventssseenyouinsssooooooologwhereveyoubeen?" Cupa whispered, too excited to talk slow.

" Slow down, daughter. The miners keep summoning me for some reason." He said.

" Why do they do that?"

" I do not know, maybe they want to be challenged. Maybe they want me to take some of those gold and diamond off their hands." He winked at her." Who knows? Miners are weird."

" You got that right." Cupa agreed. " Ssso, how long can you sssstay?"

" I guess until another miner summons me. Or when your creepers get into another fight with the Endermen camp Next door. Whichever comes first." He chuckled.

" We have made peace with them, ssso I believe you'll be ssstaying 'till another miner sssummonsss ya."

" Has your pack recruited any new ones?"

" Not really."

" How about you introduce me to the ender-girl you sent me the redstone telegraph about?"

" ' Kay, right thissss way." She said, pointing towards her friend's Enderman camp.

When they finally got to the Endercamp, Emma was waiting for them. She was tall and thin, with dark skin and straight black hair, and was wearing a hoodie like Cupa's, but it was black as night, with Enderman eyes instead of a creeper gave off purple particles. Her bright purple eyes stared into Cupa's amber ones, as if they were searching her soul.

" Emma," Cupa said. " This isss my dad. Dad, thisss isss Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

**warning: the following chapter may cause eyestrain, boredness, or death. Just kidding...Maybe... **

**Muahahahaha! On with the story!**

_**Emma's**_** POV**

Her violet eyes widened at the sight before her. But Herobrine was just a myth... Or at least that was what Notch said... Emma curled her Enderdragon tail around her feet and folded in her wings.

"Okay, I see why you might be scared, but none of the rumors are true." Cupa said.

" O-okay...so what's the s-story behind the r-rumors, then?" Emma asked, eager to know why the tales were there in the first place.

" You want to know the whole story? Okay, then sit down, this is going to take a while," Herobrine intoned. "Okay, it all started when my brother, Notch, and I found a way to access other dimensions. I was exploring in the woods when I caught a glimpse of some glow in the forest. I immediately ran home, yelling for my brother. I told him what I had seen and we went off to find out what it was. We found it to be some kind of rip in the universe. We stepped through, and came opoun Minecraftia. We realized how dangerous the land was, so we built the respawn machine. We made each other immortal and I planned on living in the paradise we had created for the rest of my eternal life. My brother disagreed, and wanted to live in our dimension. Later that day, he left and somehow found a way to remove the portal and program it into a game, turning my new home paradise into a video game where my land was being torn up, where the players of the game mined the precious diamonds I had hidden underground and brainwashed my former pets, the cats and wolves, into their minions. I admit, I was sad to see my glorious paradise reduced to a playground for the players to grow greedy and power-hungry in. Finally, I decided to fight back. I created the zombies and skeletons, the creepers and endermen, the spiders and the cave spiders. I created new monsters for the nether and the End. But it was not enough. My brother had the power to literally program new things into the dimension. He turned my eyes white and added potions and enchantments to counter my monsters. He banished me to the Nether. Fortunately,the latter was not very effective. I started worlds where the respawn machine didn't work, called hardcore mode. I developed new powers and discovered new things. The final straw was when Notch included in an update the 'removed Herobrine' part. Afterwards, I had no choice. I had to take Minecraftia back by force. I started killing the players, angry and fed up with everything that had happened In the past few years. And that, Emma, is the true story of Herobrine."

**Well, now you know the true story behind the White-Eyed One. I, personally, feel sorry for him.**

**darkwing6- thank you!**

**I will try to update every day on each and all of my stories, unless I forget or have extreme writers block. Or I die or something...**


	3. Operation Clear Hero's Name

**These chapters seem too short. Do you, readers, have any advice on how I can make them longer? If so, please include them in the reviews. On with the story! Long live Fanfiction!**

"Oh" Emma said, "that m-must've been t-terrible." She gave Herobrine a hug.

Herobrine had never been hugged by anyone but his daughter, Cupa. Emma was hugging him, and she had just met him. To be honest, he was shocked that she didn't scream, 'Liar, liar, pants on fire!', then literally set his pants on fire with a flint-and-steel. That was soooo annoying when it happened.

"Whoa...whoa...Emma...ookaaayy..." Herobrine said,

Emma let go, blushing. Maybe Herobrine had never been given a pity hug before. It would make sense. Most things in Minecraftia would run away screaming before they had the chance to hear his story.

"Most things in Minecraftia have never heard that story before." Herobrine said.

" We should clear your name," Emma said."I think everything in Minecraftia should know that story so they stop thinking of you as a bad guy."

" Yeah," Cupa said." We should."

"Operation Clear Hero's Name commencing in 3...2...1...0! Let's get this started. We have a lot of work to do." Emma said.

**Sorry if it was too short... Long live King Herobrine! Long live Fanfiction! Later!**

**Peace out,**

**Mayanmoustache!**


	4. I did not know what to call this chapter

**thank you, readers, for your everlasting support. I couldn't be here now without you. Sorry it took so long I had my pretty much first-ever writers block... Anyways, on with the story! **

The banners and signs were almost done. About time, Cupa's hands ached from holding the paintbrushes so long.

"Do you really think a Herobrine-themed party is going to make a difference?" Emma asked.

"It'll probably take more to get them all to realize, but it's a good start, don't ya think?" Cupa responded.

"Also, did you notice that the signs say, "Free Enchanted Diamond Swords"? I mean, we don't even have any diamonds, much less an enchanted diamond sword." Emma said, her black tail flicking nervously.

" Of course I noticed. Everything in Minecraftia would run away if they saw a sign that said, _Herobrine party this way._ Nobody would come to the party. Major frowny face! So I put up something too good to be true," Cupa replied.

"O-oh... Okaaaayyyyyy..."

Emma spread her wings and took off to the clouds, looking for good places to place the signs. She flew around for a while before spotting a large meeting-type thing in a clearing in the forest. She dove down, nailed the sign into the tree, purposely hammering loudly before flying away. It was odd, but there were these meetings in every clearing in the forest. She repeated the routine of diving, hammering, and flying away in every meeting-thing. It was odd that there were so many, finally Emma's curiosity grew too strong. She had to know what they were talking about. She flew into one of the trees around the meeting.

"What're we gonna do? We have to get rid of that _monster_ soon, or he'll keep killing players! We have to get rid of him, soon! Ooh, enchanted diamond swords!" One of the people in the meeting said. He was standing on a wooden stage in the center of the clearing. He was obviously the leader.

The others in the meeting followed his lead, heading in the direction of the party.

Emma had a sneaking suspicion that she knew who 'that monster" was...

Oh No.

Emma flapped her wings, desperate to warn them. She had to do something!

* * *

Cupa hummed to herself, happy that they would finally see her dad for who he was instead of a cruel demon that killed for fun. She rolled her eyes. Players were so stubborn.

All of a sudden, Emma zipped through the trees, yelling her wings off. "Abort!... Abort!... Players!...Help! ...Herobrine, take cover!" She said, panting in between words from the strain put on her wings.

"What do you mean!? You're confusing me!" she replied, confused.

"Players...Want...to...kill...Herobrine...Help...please...forest...spinning..." And with that, Emma fell to the ground unconscious.

"Emma! Are you okay? Wait, why am I talking to someone who's unconscious? It's not like she can hear me or anything...right?" Cupa pondered for a moment before rushing off to warn her dad and gather the army of creepers.

* * *

Later that evening, when the sun was setting, the sky turning beautiful colors and the bright full moon rising into the now black, starry sky, Cupa stood, guarding, keeping watch. Emma stood behind her, stretching her wings. Behind them stood a mixed army of creepers, endermen, and some blazes and ghasts that Herobrine had managed to summon from the Nether on short notice. They were ready.

"Emma, you're our spy, our eye in the sky. Report back how long you think it'll take for them to get here," said Cupa, going into warrior mode.

Emma spread her wings and took off, a strong wind blowing from the strong beating of an enderdragon hybrid flying off over the forest.

* * *

Luna was worried. The sign that said, "Free enchanted Diamond Swords This Way" had seemed a little too-good-to-be-true-suspicious. What if it was a trap? She followed Steve, Ashlynn, and Daphne slowly, staying behind by a little bit. A sound like wings flapping came from the distance. She told herself to calm down, she was so paranoid that she was imagining things. The sound of beating wings grew louder by the moment. Okay, maybe she wasn't imagining it. She tilted her head, attempting to find where the sound was coming from. Everything in Minecraftia that had wings (except chickens) were evil. They would have a better chance fighting the whatever-it-was off if they knew where it was coming from. If they didn't, there was a chance the thing would attack them from behind. Then, it would all be over...

_No. _Luna thought. _You're not going to think about that. Persevere, it will be over for that monster soon. Killing players for pure fun. It's wrong. Just wrong. After he's gone from the three dimensions once and for all, everything will be perfect again. Right?_

No. Nothing would be perfect ever again. After this was over, she would still be a part of the club, though it was more like a cult. The _cult _would have to find something different to do, and she probably wouldn't like the new purpose. She would have to follow through with the blood oath... forever.

Her thoughts were interrupted when everyone in the small group came to a sudden halt. She realized why they had stopped. Before them stood two girls, one with amber-colored eyes and a greenish hoodie and shorts.

The other was weirder-looking, with neon violet eyes and black wings that beat with such strength and force, sending strong winds over the ground. She also had a black dragon-like tail, and also wore a hoodie, but unlike the other's it was black as night.

But one sight terrified her. Deep in the crowd, she thought she saw a pair of pure white eyes, glowing as bright as the sun. _He _was here.

**Dun-Dun-Dun! This is going to be interesting. Well, actually I don't know. I'm kind of writing this with no outline whatsoever, so if you have any ideas, you can put them in the reviews or PM me and I will probably include them in the story. Thank you, mini Herobrines! Sorry I haven't used that nickname in quite a while. Please review! Im going to set the minimum for one chapter in this story to at least 1000 words each from now on. :)**


	5. Mysteries revealed

**Me: you better let me go. Let me go! LET ME GO! Let me go, I'm basically all-powerful in this world.**

**Villager: Umm... I didn't know she was all-powerful...Is she a daughter of Herobrine? A demon? An evil angel?**

**Me: The first one. Are you part squidward or something?**

**Reader: No, worse. She's an author. And she thinks she's a daughter of Herobrine. But she can't escape with the author-proof chains I used.**

**Me: so THATS why I can't use my author powers. I swear, when I get out of this-**

**Villager: But what if the chains break?**

**Reader: They won't. Now, commence the murder of the author!**

**Me: please! No! This chapter will be good! please don't kill me! If you do, you'll never hear the ending!**

**Reader: It better be good!**

**Me:okay, okay! Just untie me and I'll get to typing.**

**Reader: no.**

***chains break***

**Me: yes. See, I am a daughter of Herobrine.**

**Phew, now that I'm out of that..uh...****_tight... _****situation... Um, I'll just write the story now. ****Oh, and P.S. The girl, Luna, has a deep, dark secret that I will not mention here, that would spoil a big surprise for you guys. But I will kind of reveal it during the chapter. I would rather just not tell you until it is revealed to her...um...****_friends_****. If you have any ideas or OCs you want me to include, pm me or put them in the reviews. Thank you, mini Herobrines!**

Emma felt everyone in the small group staring at her wings and tail, along with many other small groups that had emerged from the trees. For some reason she didn't like people staring at her. She hissed at them and they looked away.

"Attack plan Beta!" The one with the blue eyes and brown hair shouted. He looked a lot like Herobrine... Maybe a relative? Or a non-successful clone?

The small groups suddenly charged. The monsters fought back. Swords flashed through the air. Arrows flew thorough the air.

* * *

Two white eyes stared at her from the shadows. The very eyes that haunted her nightmares. Herobrine's eyes. The demon's eyes. They were watching her.

"Attack plan Beta!" Steve called out. For the very first time, she realized how much Herobrine and Steve looked alike. Maybe they were somehow related? But, no. That was impossible...they were so different in personality, but so alike in looks. How? Why? There must've been some sort of reason...

The small groups advanced, Steve swinging his iron sword like a madman. Then, she saw something in Herobrine's hand. A diamond sword. She spotted a similar sword in the green hoodie girl's hand, and another in the black hoodie winged girl's. In fact, there was a diamond sword in each and every monster's hand, or foot, or whatever Blazes and Ghasts had.

Oh no.

She caught a glimpse of the full moon in the sky. Luna was still worried. Even with a werewolf on their side, they couldn't take these guys. There were only about 20 members of the cult, and about 20,000 monsters, with Herobrine on their side.

Luna fought her way through the horde of monsters. Was it just her, or were these mobs stronger than any she had ever fought before? Maybe she had gotten knocked on the head by the blunt handles of swords too many times and she was imagining things? Maybe Herobrine was giving them strength?

...

Herobrine smirked at the small army before him. They actually thought they could kill him. He couldn't even _be _killed, much less by a tiny cult of mortals. He rushed into the battle, swinging his diamond sword wildly. He caught a glimpse of a mortal with tanned skin, a cycan shirt, and blue pants. He never thought he would have to see him again! He rushed toward the mortal, his glowing white eyes narrowed.

"It's time to finish this, Steveneon." Herobrine said under his breath. "It's time to have my revenge."

...

Steve saw Herobrine striding towards him. He scowled.

"Hi, _Pickles,_" Steve said, using the old nickname as a painful reminder of his brother-turned-enemy.

"Hi, _Neon__,_" The white-eyed one countered.

...

Emma beat her wings, smashing an Enderdragon egg at her feet. The dragon reared up and breathed violet-hued fire over the cultists, then flew off to deal with the rest. She flew over the battle, shooting an occasional poison arrow from her enchanted bow.

She saw Herobrine walking towards the human that looked like his twin/clone/brother. His lips moved, but she couldn't make out the words. The two look-alikes appeared to be talking. Herobrine scowled at something the human said.

...

Cupa 'exploded', fire dancing over her skin as she dissolved into tiny pieces, and force flew outward. She reassembled, and the players, blown back from the 'explosion', gaping at the fact that she was still there. She smirked, exploding again. Her creepers surged forward, exploding in their faces. They were winning the battle.

...

Luna slashed her sword through a zombie, which continued to moan as the top half of it fell off. It's eyes closed. A bit of her powers were starting to show, and she hoped that the other cultists were too busy fighting off mobs to notice. They would definitely freak out if they found out that she was half wolf. She just had to hope they didn't notice.

...

Herobrine's eyes narrowed at Steve, as he was now called.

to. He remembered it, but it felt as if it were a very distant, suppressed memory, because it was. Steveneon used to be his twin brother, his companion, his only friend, they used to be inseparable. And then... Everything changed. Steveneon left his side, "Just this once" to journey to the Aether to ask Notch for something, though he never told Herobrine exactly what. He asked Notch to take away his powers in exchange for a conscience. Notch, who was worshipped by the players as a god, while his brother, Herobrine, was feared and shunned, agreed, and Steveneon's powers were taken away, he made more "normal" player friends. He changed his name to "Steve", in order to fit in more with these new friends. Steve got what he wanted, new, "better" friends, leaving Herobrine alone and bent on revenge. Steveneon was usually the one who calmed him down, but now Steveneon was gone. Now, there was only Steve. There was no one to calm Herobrine down. That was the part of his story that he never told.

"Your fault," Herobrine said. "Everything that happens tonight is _your fault. Your fault._"

"W-what do you mean?" said Steve.

"_You _could've calmed me down, stopped all those killing sprees. _You _left me, all alone. _You _chose your new friends over your own twin brother. _You _were the person I looked to for advice. _You _were my only friend. And the only friend I ever had. _You _were the only one in the world who truly understood me. But-" Herobrine said bitterly. "Not anymore. What you did cannot be forgiven. And I...will not forgive."

"If you want to fight, Pickles, then come at me. I might've exchanged my powers, but my skills are still there." Steve said.

Herobrine lashed out, swinging his sword so quick it was almost a blur. "I pity you, Neon."

"What?"

"I pity you, Neon. You wanted to fit in so badly, you betrayed your own identical twin for a chance to get some mortal friends. Why? We had it perfect, why did you have to go and change that?"

Steve wasn't expecting that. "I-I, I- I'm sorry Pickles."

"You should be, Neon." And with that, Herobrine walked away.

**Dun-dun-dun! I typed this up in honor for the school year being over, so... Yeah, I'll have tons of free time to type this summer. Yay! I revealed why Herobrine (Pickles) and Steve (Steveneon/Neon). I thought it would be funny for Herobrine's nickname to be pickles. Please review!**


	6. Even more mysteries

**Okay, first of all, the nicknames-**

**•Steveneon's name- well, if it were just plain "Steve", it would be weird for one of their names to sound strange and the other's to be a completely normal name, wouldn't it? I wanted to give Steveneon a name that sounded odd like his twin's. Also, I chose "Neon" to be his nickname because I was brainstorming and it just came to me...I'm gonna include a backstory about that too, if I can come up with one... So basically I just chose a random word and stuck it on the name, I wanted to get the chapter typed up...**

**• I made Herobrine's nickname Pickles because his name ends with the word "brine", which is used to make cucumbers into pickles, sooo...yeah... So "Herobrine" pretty much literally means "Hero of Pickles" I also thought it would be funny:)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Luna saw the leader of the cult, Steve, being approached by the dangerous legend. They appeared to be talking. She hid in the bushes several blocks away, her sensitive werewolf senses picking up on the conversation.

" I-I-I'm sorry, Pickles" Steve said. What? Why was Steve apologizing to Herobrine, and why was he calling the legend "Pickles"? They obviously had met before...

"You should be, Neon," Herobrine said, walking away from his look-alike. Why should Steve be sorry? And why was Herobrine calling Steve "Neon"?

Something was going on, something she didn't know about... So many questions, not enough answers, at least not yet.

* * *

As Herobrine walked back into the forest, the mobs kept fighting, holding back the crazed cultists. Then they began to fall back, slowly retreating into the forest.

Herobrine, Cupa, and Emma were going to put on a show. Herobrine used his powers to fly up into the air, Emma soared up on her dragon wings, and Cupa concentrated an explosion beneath her feet, placing a block beneath her before she fell, a skill she had been practicing for weeks.

"Leave now and I might just not kill you cultists," Herobrine said. He didn't even have to shout, everyone immediately turned to him, his voice was very well-known to strike fear into the hearts of whoever heard it. Everybody just...listened. It was a gift..and also a curse.

* * *

Luna ducked as a skeleton's arrow whizzed over her head, barely missing her. She slashed the skeleton to pieces and accidentally sliced a zombie in half. Her pointed ears picked up a very quiet, barely audible-

_Vhlyyrp! _

An Enderman. She sliced at the source of the sound, slightly cutting the Enderman before it teleported again. She was going to need some help...

Luna grabbed a small wand from her belt, slashing it through the air in a special pattern. A large group of wolves sprang into existence, attacking the Enderman and every monster that came near. Her blue eyes flashed silver as she sprinted at an impossible speed from the full moon, swinging her silver sword at every monster that came near.

The legends about werewolves and silver were false. Silver actually made Luna and other werewolves stronger, much like the full moon. So now, with a silver sword in her hand during a full moon, she was at her highest point in power. And when the sun came up...the battle would be over, since most of the monsters burnt in the sunlight.

"Luna?" Daphne asked, slashing at a zombie and catching a glimpse of her silver eyes and the group of wolves that had spawned out of nowhere. "What is going on here?"

"Well..um...I...um..kinda..." She tried to explain, but ended up not finding the words. She would just say it and get it over with. "I'm a werewolf..."

"What?" Daphne said, dodging an arrow from a skeleton.

Luna sighed. Her life was about to get even more complicated. _Oh, universe, why do you hate me? _she thought. To her surprise, the universe actually responded.

_Luna, we do not hate you, some things just turn out in a different way than you want them to. It is sometimes better, it is sometimes worse. Oh, where are my manners? I am mother moon, _the universe said.

"Mother moon?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

_Yes. I am the spirit, goddess, whatever you call it these days, of the moon. And you are connected to the moon, my place of power. That is why we are able to be having this conversation right now. The moon is full._

"Okaaaayyy... Wait, you said that _we _don't hate me. Who is _we?_" _  
_

"Uuhh...Luna? Who're you talking to?" Daphne said, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Nobody," Luna said.

_We will finish this conversation later._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah,"

"Because you have a lot of explaining to do."

"About what?"

"You know. The werewolf thing."

"What werewolf thing?" Luna asked nervously. Maybe if she kept denying it, Daphne would forget about the whole thing.

"You know what I'm talking about, and you think it you keep denying it, I'll forget about the whole thing," Daphne said, as if reading Luna's thoughts.

_Are you reading my thoughts? _Luna thought.

"Yes," said Daphne, immediately covering her mouth, eyes widened. Now, they had each revealed a secret. Daphne sighed. "And now you're gonna make me explain?"

"Yes," Luna said.

"Okay... I'm a sorceress..."

"What?"

"Yes, a sorceress... I was raised by witches...my parents abandoned me in the woods...near a witch hut...they took me in, raised me...taught me magic..." Daphne said, thinking back on her life story. "But, that's enough about me. What's you story?"

"I'm half wolf, raised by wolves. End of story," Luna said, obviously not wanting to think back on her past.

"Now that we have that cleared up, where did all the monsters go?"

Luna looked around, not a single creeper, enderman, or blaze in sight. "That's weird..."

"Leave now and I might just not kill you cultists." A voice, although not very loud, caught her attention, as it was the very voice that she had learned to fear. Herobrine's.

"Come on, it's time to get out of here," said Daphne, seeing the dangerous legend floating in the sky. A lightning strong flashing around him. The two weirdos, who seemed to be on his side, floated near him.

The two girls ran off into the vast forest behind them. Daphne pulled the hood in her long purple cloak over her head. Luna walked beside her.

"So... who're your parents?," Luna asked.

"My...My parents are dead..."

"Mine as well. I never even knew them."

"I'm sorry,"

"That's what everybody says, but it never really sounds like they understand..."

"I know, but I don't think everybody can come up with the right words to say..."

"Maybe."

They continued into the woods, their footsteps padding softly over the soft grass, not noticing the single green eye watching from in a tree.

**Dun-Dun-Dun! Cliffhanger! Also revealed some secrets... Like Daphne's past, and confirmation that Luna is a werewolf, and possibly the introduction of a new character... Anyway, I'll just leave you guys to wonder what will happen next while I work on chapter 9 of Haunted By Herobrine. If you've noticed, I'm alternating writing chapters, like: write ch. 6 of hybrids, write ch. 9 of Hbh, and so on...**

**peace, cupcakes, and fanfiction,**

**Mayanmoustache (::)**


	7. Lots and lots of random stuff

**YAY! A NEW CHAPTER! Anyway, on with the story!**

Claw's single green eye blinked, the other long gone, the deep pit where her right eye used to be covered by a black eyepatch. The feline eye followed the two, the werewolf and the sorceress, as they continued deeper into the forest. Claw tapped her staff against the tree branch she was sitting on. She brushed her short blonde-and-black hair out of her line of vision. She jumped out of the tree, landing perfectly on her feet on another branch of a different tree. Being part ocelot had its benefits.

* * *

Daphne felt like she was being watched. No matter how far she walked, she couldn't shake it. It was like whatever was watching them was following them...But it would have to have silent footsteps...

* * *

Claw jumped from tree to tree, following the duo as they walked deeper into the woods. Her good eye glowed slightly, which helped her see, but would also be a dead giveaway that she was watching them if they happened to look up. She silently leaped from the tree she was in, landing with a soft rustle of leaves as the branch she landed on shook slightly. Her eye widened, wondering if the werewolf had heard the noise.

* * *

Luna heard a soft rustle coming from above, possibly in a tree...

"Hey Daphne, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sound...the rustle."

"No, but I have the feeling we're being watched."

"The sound came from over there,"Luna said, pointing directly at a single glowing, emerald eye which immediately snapped shut.

"What was that?" Daphne asked nervously.

"I-I don't know..."

"I have a name, you know," the eye opened back up. A girl, looking to be about 14 years old, dropped from the trees, landing perfectly on two feet. She had a black eyepatch covering up one of her eyes, and disheveled short, blonde-and-black hair. She wore a black t-shirt, camouflage cargo pants, an army jacket, and a belt which held several daggers and a diamond sword in leather sheaths.

"What is it, then?" asked Luna.

"My name... is Claw," the girl said. "Claw Celotte."

"I'll just call you CeCe," said Daphne. "Can you guide us through the forest?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go, sorceress?"

"How did you know..."

"About the sorcery? I can smell magic, it's all over you."

"So THATS why you smell like pepper, basil, cloves, and salty ocean water?!"

"Wow, you just described the smell of magic perfectly," said CeCe, shuddering at the mention of ocean water. She would never mention it, but she was terrified of drowning. And water. And squids, since they attacked her on sight.

"Yeah," Daphne said. "I didn't know that magic had a smell, though."

"Werewolves have a better sense of smell than werecats, but werecats have better sight and hearing. Thats why...um..."

"Luna"

"Luna, had been able to perfectly describe the scent of magic," CeCe said.

Daphne held out her hand, tiny swirls of blue and gold magic dancing in her palm, lighting the way. "Yeah. I guess so. My names Daphne, by the way." She said, smiling.

* * *

Ashlynn walked, cold, wet, and hungry, away from the cold, unforgiving lake. She had fallen into it, and the bag with all her food in it had sank down to the bottom.

The bag of food suddenly hit her in the back of the head. "Ow! That hurt!" She shouted, turning around to see blue eyes staring at her from underneath the water. Blonde-and-blue hair floated in the water around the two eyes.

* * *

Misty stared up at the human with her electric blue eyes, her blonde hair, blue streaks and all, floated around her head. She wondered if it had heard her. She watched it walk into the forest, then glance at the lake. Her eyes widened, wondering if it saw her. That was probably the worst possible thing she could've done. If it hadn't seen her before, the movement probably attracted its eyes. Misty facepalmed, which was also a bad move on her part. Why did squids have to be so... What was that word again? Oh, right. Derpy. Why did she have to be a squid? Why couldn't she be, like, a mooshroom hybrid instead?

The human walked towards the lake, probably having seen the squid girl. Misty sank further into the depths of the blue-green ocean. It had long, black hair which was streaked with gray, even though it appeared to be about fourteen years old. It's eyes were a stormy gray, and looked like someone had dropped ink in the center of a circle, then let it spread out. the eyes seemed to get lighter as the neutral color scheme spread towards the white of its eyes, fading from black to dark gray to light grey to white. Interesting.

Then it did something Misty would never have expected.

"Hi," it said. "I'm Ashlynn."

Misty rose up slightly. "H-hi," she said. "I-I'm M-m-misty..."

"Hi Misty. You can come out, I'm friendly," said Ashlynn.

"H-how c-can I b-b-be s-so sure?"

* * *

Cupa destroyed the dirt block she was standing on and fell to the forest floorwith a soft _thump. _Emma soared in downward circles until she landed safely on the ground, and Herobrine simply floated downwards, leather boots landing on the grass softly. She smiled, the cultists were finally gone. The battle, short and fierce as it was, was over. She got back in her hammock of leaves and vines, sighing in relief.

"What're you doing?" asked Emma.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," she said, shrugging as her eyes closed. Sleep finally dragged her into its depths.

* * *

Emma didn't get the concept of sleep. She didn't need it, so why did everybody else? Maybe it was because she was a daughter of an enderdragon, a boss mob, but she doubted it. Emma needed to sleep for about eight hours every month or so, but why did everybody else need it every night? It was rather boring having nothing to do but fly around while everybody else was asleep. She flew off, taking to the sky, soaring above the clouds.

Then, she realized she hadn't slept in a month. She hadn't realized she was tired. Emma's eyes widened as she plummeted to the ground, too exhausted to move her wings or even cry for help.

**Dun-dun-dun! Cliffhanger! Sort of... I'll just end the chapter here, since it's, like, 1,101 words long or so, and just leave you mini Herobrines hanging here while I go write the next chapter of _Haunted by Herobrine. _**

**Peace, Cupcakes, and Fanfiction-**

**Mayanmoustache (::)**


	8. Magic, Mysteries, and Memory Loss

**I am not dead. At least not yet. This chapter will be about 1,500 words long (probably including authors notes),8 is a magic number! I also have a lot of characters to juggle around now and will probably add more in the next few chapters.**

Daphne stared at the ball of blue and gold magic dancing in the palm of her hand, struggling to keep the light source lit. It dimmed with every passing second, threatening to go out completely and shroud the trio in darkness. It floated weakly, bobbing up and down. She could do better magic if she had a staff or something, just a plain enchanted staff or something would do. On her own, she could barely sustain a tiny light source. She adjusted her blue cloak with her free hand, pulling the hood back so she could see better. Her curly, brown and gold hair tumbled over her shoulders. The sorceress sighed and closed her hand, estinguishing the light source. She needed to save her energy, maybe then she could teleport her staff to her. That would make magic easier. If only...

* * *

Misty rose up out of the water, her tentacles flailing uselessly once they had no water to propell her through. She had never been on land before, and to her, the change in gravity was unpleasant. She stumbled a bit, before the grey-eyed human*, Ashlynn's eyes widened. She guessed she hadn't seen the tentacles through the murky blue lake water.

"Well, of course i have tentacles, I'm half squid!" She said, waving the extra appendages for emphasis.

"Well, I guess that would explain the blue skin..." Ashlynn said. "Hey, want to come see my house?"

"Sure," Misty said, attempting to take a step but tripping and falling flat on her blue face. Land was going to take a lot of getting used to...

* * *

Emma plummeted towards the ground, losing consciousness as gravity tugged her faster and faster towards the ground. Fortunately, she was plummeting towards a jungle biome. The thick leaves broke her fall (mostly) and she fell straight into a tree, landing with a _thud _as her head slammed against the thick bark, before sliding down the trunk, falling even deeper into her much-needed slumber.

* * *

Cupa yawned, her eyes snapping open to see Emma lying unconscious on the forest floor. Her amber eyes widened at the sight. Emma rarely slept, only once a month, and even then she only slept for eight hours. The enderdragon hybrid's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her bright violet eyes, the draconic pupils widening from slits to full circles.

"Em, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But... Who's Em?"

" You. Emma," Cupa said, her eyes widening.

"I have no idea who that is. Sorry, whoever you are. I just don't remember _anything. _"

Oh no.

No.

No.

No.

It couldn't be...

* * *

Luna watched with concern as Daphne visibly struggled to keep the dimming swirls in her palm from losing their light. The sorceress sighed, closing her palm and extinguishing the light source. She probably needed to save her magic. It sort of scared her. What could she be saving the magic for? Maybe they would need it for some sort of defense against...what, exactly? Probably something much, much worse than monsters they fought in their everyday lives. Daphne rarely used her magic in fights, she was a combat expert, especially when she had a staff to fight with. Then, she was practically invincible. So Luna had no idea why she would save her magic energy, except when something big was coming.

* * *

Claw slashed at the branches before them, severing them with her razor-sharp claws. One was too thick to cut through, so she pushed it back, letting go to have it snap back, smacking Luna in the face.

"Ow! CeCe!" Luna shouted.

CeCe (as she will be called from now on) rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her good eye's vision, the soft green glow slightly illuminating the leaves in front of her. She continued slicing leaves until they reached a small clearing. She observed the clearing, a survival skill that had been taught to her a long, long time ago...

* * *

Daphne could feel her energy regenerating, almost enough to teleport her staff to her. Almost...Almost...Finally, the sorceress summoned her staff, the purple gem at the end glowing with a warm light. It was very ornate, with small wooden dragons winding up the stick part, and ending with their heads curling towards the gem, like a small heart, which curled in at the middle of the jewel.

Luna looked back at Daphne, then at the staff. "Uh...It's a good luck charm," she said, plastering a fake smile onto her face.

The werewolf mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Some good luck charm." as she turned slowly, before tripping on a vine, almost stumbling into something that looked like quicksand but was probably much worse.

* * *

Suddenly, a rope of blue and gold magic wrapped around her waist, lifting her away from the "quicksand". Luna stared, wide-eyed, at Daphne. Just a few minutes ago she had trouble managing a light source, but now she could handle a rope of pure magic? Maybe it had something to do with that staff... It _did _glow sort of magically. Maybe...

* * *

Ashlynn tugged on her black fingerless gloves. Misty, the squid girl, was a little, um, _odd, _but she was very friendly, clumsy, and pretty much clueless about everything on land. Ash had to teach her the basic survival skills in Minecraftia. That would probably take a while. Misty was very...well...derpy. After all, she was half squid. Squids were naturally derpy. It wasn't her fault.

"Hey, what's that?" Misty asked, a tentacle pointing to a tree.

Ashlynn laughed. "It's a tree." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Misty was an expert on underwater things, she had even known how the squids were genetically engineering a new type of underwater hostile mob in their deepest submerged laboratories to keep the players away from their sunken city Sitnalta. She wasn't too good with things from land.

A sheep jumped out of the bushes, and the squid hybrid screamed, "Aah! Yeti!" Her tentacles flailing around as she ran in circles (or should I say squares?) screaming her head off.

"It's not a yeti, it's just a sheep," Ashlynn said.

"What's a sheep?" She asked.

Ashlynn face-palmed. This was going to take a _long _time.

* * *

Daphne sighed in relief, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. If only she were a real sorceress... If only...

She gripped the staff, holding onto it as if it were a life raft in the middle of a deep ocean. If only she was a real sorceress, she would be more accepted. If only she weren't schizropenzic, she would be able to concentrate more on her spells. If only the witches that had raised her hadn't set her loose in their library. If only they hadn't given her that potion. If only...

If only her friends would accept her being a different kind of magical. She had very little real magic of her own, and had to use power sources, like the staff, to do real magic. If only she were a real sorceress. If only...

If only she wasn't a fraud.

* * *

Luna was worried about Daphne. The sorceress was usually quiet, but she hadn't spoken a single word in an hour. So, she attempted to fill the black hole of silence with her thoughts.

What if the staff really was magical? What if it was giving her friend power? What if Daphne thought she would need it, if it really was a good luck charm? None of those were necessarily good, if all of them were true. Gulp. Whatever was going on, the werewolf wanted-no, _needed, _to know. What was bothering the sorceress? Was there some sort of horrible beast in the forest? The only things Daphne were afraid of were cast into the deepest, darkest, depths of the Nether so they would no longer wreak havoc. No, it couldn't be...

Could it?

* * *

Herobrine walked through the forest, quite bored of walking in circles by now. He had memorized every knothole on every tree in the forest, every imperfection on every leaf, every blade of grass was imprinted into The White-Eyed One's memory. He continued walking, walking, walking. Boredom was definitely not a new thing by now, just putting one leather boot in front of the other. A twig crunched somewhere very close to him, then another from the other side of the forest. Another. Another. Several more, as a crowd began to advance at him from every direction. A heavy blow landed on the back of his head and he shouted as he fell to the ground unconscious.

**Yay! Finally, a chapter longer than 1,300 words! I also tried to put in as many cliffhangers as possible. OCs will be appreciated, if you have any :). Also, please review this chapter if you read all the way to the end. I will not mind if you say something completely random, like-**

**"I had a cookie today!"**

**That will still be counted as a motivational review. Okay, how about this-**

**_If this chapter does not get at least one review, I will not post the next one until it does._**

** Bye, mini Herobrines!**

**Peace, Cupcakes, and Fanfiction-**

**Mayanmoustache (::)**


	9. Finally another chapter

**I AM NOTZ DEAD, and I gotz wifi! Sorry if this is super late, I had a hard time finding places with wifi. But still, YAY, 4th OF JULY! Here's the chapter, you guys are probably tired of my blabbing :)**

CeCe observed the clearing, her eye softly glowing. She stepped over a puddle of something much worse than quicksand, whirling around as Luna tripped on a vine, almost falling into it. A thick rope of blue and gold magic wrapped around her waist just before she fell in. She turned her gaze to Daphne, who held an ornate staff with a violet jewel at the top. A magic crystal?

The sorceress paled, and mumbled, "It's a good luck charm," plastering a fake smile onto her face. She was hiding something...

But what?

...

Misty still had trouble walking, but could now more or less walk without falling. She still stumbled a lot, though. Ashlynn couldn't blame her, this was probably the squid hybrid's first time on land.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Misty replied."First time on land."

...

"C'mon," Luna said, starting up a tree. "It's getting dark out. We better find shelter before the zombies and skeletons come out."

"Fine by me," Daphne said, grabbing an ender pearl out of her backpack and tossing it up onto a branch, disappearing as it hit in a shower of purple sparks. She yawned, stretching and grabbing some vines from the tree, expertly weaving them into a hammock. She tied the ends to a couple of branches.

"I think I have some unlit torches and some flint 'n' steel in her somewhere," CeCe said, pulling the said items out of her backpack. She lit the torches one by one, placing them in spots where the tree wouldn't burn down. She stretched and climbed a branch, immediately falling asleep so she resembled a sheet hanging off the branch.

Luna had some trouble falling asleep on the hard, rough bark of the jungle tree. She had a feeling of eyes watching her that wouldn't do away. She warily looked around, hand settling on the hilt of her iron sword.

Suddenly, she whirled around to see startling violet eyes staring back at her.

An Enderman.

Luna _despised _endermen.

She rubbed the scar running across her chest, the one swing of an enderman's claws that had barely missed her heart, that one swipe had almost killed her. It seemed to burn in the enderman's presence, as if it had only been made yesterday.

...

Daphnes vision faded as her eyelids became heavy, sleep finally pulling her into its depths.

but she did not dream.

She simply relived an old memory.

The sounds of the witch hut flooded Daphne's ears, slighly echoing as if it were a cave.

The door to the library was wide, wide open. The five-year-old magician's eyes widened, and she clutched her pillow like it was a life preserver (or perhaps a weapon, of the witches caught her) as she softly stepped over to the door, bare feet silent on the usually creaky wooden floor. She finally reached the door, sneaking inside.

Her eyes widened as they scanned the massive library, eyeing the forty-block high ceiling and the ornately decorated spruce wood floor. There was a large staff with a violet gem at the top resting in a corner.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" Said a voice behind her. Uh-oh.

Daphne smiled, diamond-blue eyes bright with innocence, and said, "I-I g-got lwost. I-I only gwot here Yestwaday."

"Oh, okay," the witch said. "I'm sorry for yelling. Just, don't go back in there, okay?" The witch's speech was barely understandable, and she had an unknown accent.

"Okay."

"I'll let you go back in when you're older, but just not right now. There are dangerous things in there, and I don't want my little apprentice to get hurt."

"Fwiiinnnne..." The five-year-old said, rolling her eyes.

(Ten years later...)

Daphne swung around a corner, saying something in wiccian language.

"Zi Rahuteh tahn, rah?" she said. The magician was fluent in the language now, after ten years of living with the witches.

(translation: I'm going out, okay?)

"Rah" the witch said.

(translation: Okay.)

Daphne opened the door, adjusting her black bow tie, smoothing her fitted tuxedo absentmindedly with one hand. The magician's blue eyes looked over the terrain widening as she spotted a horse. Yes...

She could ride the horse to the store. It looked like that saddle she had stuffed in her backpack would come in handy after all. She smirked, slowly letting it turn into a smile. And she had told herself that the saddle would be useless! The well-dressed magician started slowly towards the horse, which instantly tried to kick her in the face. She leaned back, grateful that the witches liked to play limbo.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one," she said, smiling, and carefully reaching up and placing a gentle hand on the horse's nose. It snorted and reared back, kicking up its ankles, hooves whipping through the air where the magician had been a second before.

Daphne fell from a tree, landing squarely on the horses back, which she placed the saddle on a half second before she landed. Immediately, the horse calmed down, riding her off into town to get some things for the witch hut.

The magician tied the horse's reigns to a nearby fence post. She smiled at it, grateful, and raced off towards the marketplace.

...

"Two spider eyes, one Blaze rod, and four ender pearls, please," Daphne said.

The person behind the counter said, "Do you know how hard those are to find? I'm afraid it will be quite pricey, but if you have enough emeralds..."

Daphne reached into her backpack for some of the green gemstones, but her hand grasped nothing but empty air and a minecart. What was that thing doing in there?

Sighing, the magician stuffed her hand in the pocket of her jacket, grasping...

one emerald.

But that was okay. The witches had taught her a simple replicating spell, all she needed was one.

She muttered the spell under her breath, watching as the single emerald glowed softly in her pocket.

Finally, she pulled out twenty emeralds, all identical and perfectly shaped.

"And how pricey is that, exactly?" She asked, smirking as the man's eyes widened at the shimmering gems.

The man replied ,"Exactly ten emeralds, if you please."

The magician handed over the green gems, then holding out her hand. The man stared at her hand, probably confused. Sometimes her magic had that effect on people.

"I gave you the emeralds for a reason. Now pay up your end of the bargain, and I'll be out of here," she said bluntly, face blank of any emotion, her diamond-blue eyes less like fire and more like stone. Cold, hard, stone.

The man rushed toward the back of his stand, probably where the materials were. He soon rushed back, handing the magician a bag with the things.

Daphne smiled and thanked the man, turning and sighing in relief.

...

Cupa stared at her friend. Emma probably just had amnesia, which usually didn't last very long. Her memory would probably return in less than a day...

Right?

But...

What if she didn't?

What if Emma didn't get her memory back?

The Enderdragon hybrid snored loudly, sleeping calmly on a nearby branch, her black and purple wings hanging off.

What if?

Cupa tossed and turned, everything she thought up to get her mind off the subject eventually taking a wrong turn and ending up back where she started.

What if?

...

**So... Yeah. I'm not going to say what happened to Herobrine for a few more chapters, however long that may be. A plot is starting to form in my head, so this story will be a bit more organized from now on. I hope.**

**Bye, mini Herobrines!**

**Peace, Cupcakes, And Fanfiction,**

**Mayanmoustache (::)**


End file.
